In Which They Guess Lyrics
by Professor Hermione Granger
Summary: Booth and Brennan are both experiencing boredom in a long car ride to Connecticut. To pass the time, they play a game with unexpected results. BxB -formerly under balmung's angel-


A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to write anything. I promise I'll update most of my stories by the end of this week. I even have the chapters written. Well... first of all, sorry if this seems a little strange... it's my first Bones fanfic, so it may seem really OOC. Okay, here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey, Bones."

"Don't call me Bones."

"Okay... Hey... Temperance."

Turning her head, the woman stared at the FBI agent driving the black SUV all the way to Connecticut. "What?"

"Want to play a game? It's gonna be a long ride," Booth said, turning his head to glance at his partner before looking back at the road.

"I thought you're car rule was no talking," Temperance replied coolly, smiling a little at the ridiculousness of it.

"Yeah well... I thought it might be fun. If you don't want to, fine."

"No, I didn't say I don't want to. What's the game?" Intrigue could be a treacherous thing at times, she thought. Well, curiosity killed the cat, or whatever the saying was. She had never been that good with idioms.

Grinning, Seeley glanced at Brennan, preparing himself for her reaction. "The lyrics guessing game."

Temperance blinked once in confusion, staring at him blankly. "I don't know what that means."

Mentally laughing, Seeley forced himself to sigh dramatically. "You guess the lyrics of a song. If you can't guess them you lose."

"Hmm... sounds interesting. But what happens if you lose?" she asked him curiously.

"You have to do something the winner wants," he explained, still grinning broadly.

"Alright, I'm in. Sounds like fun."

"Good choice, Bones." Seeing the irritated look that flashed across her face he mentally sighed. "Sorry, sorry. Temperance. I'll go first." After thinking for a few minutes, he thought of a song he was sure she would never guess. "Alright, got one.

_Everyday you're on my mind  
Pain is feeling passing time  
But if she found out about you she would die  
And if I have to live without you so would I  
So I thirst for water  
I find myself wanting now_

So I'm running away to you  
I cannot escape you  
To feel your touch  
The faith you prove  
I'm running away to you

Hearts are never made of stone  
Pain will cut you to the bone  
But I know that holding you is all so wrong  
So tonight's the last we'll ever be alone  
So I thirst for water  
I find myself wanting now

So I'm running away to you  
I cannot escape you  
To feel your touch  
The faith you prove  
I'm running away to you

_Turn around, fill my eyes with you  
All senses to commit  
Till every thing's all right_

Well? Do you know?" he asked in a very condescending manner.

Despite how his singing had impressed her so much, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his tone, Temperance racked her brain. She had heard it somewhere... but where? Oh, that's right. Hodgins was listening to the radio a few weeks ago and this song came on. "Running Away by Fuel."

"No, that's- ... wait a minute. How'd you... I don't want to know." Heaving a sigh, the man shrugged. "Fine... your turn."

Hah. Payback time. She knew he had been trying to think of something she wouldn't know. Well, now it was her turn to pull that on him. All's fair in love and war, she reminded herself. She thought of one that she had heard at Angela's place a couple of days ago and smiled. "I really don't see the point, but...

_ I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me "

As she waited for his answer, she noticed that he was staring at her open-mouthed. Taking a quick glance at the road, she noticed stopped cars up ahead. Paling a little, she glared back at him. "BOOTH! The road! Cars, stopped!"

His head swung back towards the road as he slammed on the breaks, barely avoiding rear-ending a car. Well, that snapped him out of his shock. He had heard her sing before, but not like that. She was seriously scary good. Now... for the song. Wait... what song had she been singing? Damn it, he thought. I was too focused on her voice. He could always guess something, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Just as the traffic started moving again and he put his car into gear, moving forward with the rest of the cars. "I give up... I have no idea."

Temperance smiled brightly, laughing lightly. "I knew it. I barely even know the song myself. I only heard it about three days ago."

"What? That's not fair! You cheated."

"No I didn't. You're just a sore loser," she said in a mocking tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

That got to him. Pulling over to the side of the road, he put the car into park, before shifting in his seat to face her. His expression serious, he stared at her. "Temperance... you know..." Hesitating, he lost the courage to tell her what he had been about to say. Instead, he grinned. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, that's right. I get to make you do something. How about... kiss me?"

Silence. They stared at each other, the woman confused as to why he wasn't saying anything.

"Booth? You okay?"

"Uh... yeah. You want... me to kiss you?"

"Well, I won, didn't I?" she clarified, tilting her head to the side. "When you said that the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted, I assumed you meant anything, and then you asked me what I wanted you to do, so I assumed that you-"

She was cut off by his lips upon hers, kissing her tenderly. Something shot through her, but before she could tell what it was, he was pulling away from her and leaning against the door, an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes.

"There... you... happy?" he asked her, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes... Thank you... That was... thank you..." He smiled at this. It definitely wasn't like her to ramble about something like a kiss, although he could barely even comprehend what had just happened himself. Turning back to the wheel, he pulled away from the side of the road and began to drive again.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silent contemplation about the unexpected kiss by both parties.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: So? How was it? Continue? Or not?


End file.
